The Pirate King
by MegDBrew
Summary: Luffy and Naruko live similar lives, will they be able to came together with Luffy as the Captain, and find crew members crazy enough to join them, while they set sail to give the World hell and find One Piece! Rated for Language. Warning female Naruto. rating may change later on.


**One piece/ Naruto crossover fan fiction**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Grandpa Put Me Down! I don't wanna go, let me go, I hate this training I always almost get killed." Yelled a 7 year old boy while waving his arms desperately in the air hoping something or someone will save him.

"Non sense Luffy…"

"Exactly this training is non sense!" the boy named Luffy interrupted.

"This training will turn you into a great Marine one day." The grandpa explained.

"I don't wanna become a marine!" Luffy yelled while Garp was putting a sea stone collar around his neck zapping the little boy of his energy and strength.

"Well of course you do, that's why I'm training you." Garp said while holding Luffy by the shirt over a deep trench.

"Hey what are you doing!" Luffy weakly screamed desperately holding on to his Grandpa's sleeve for dear life.

"Luffy do you know where we are...we're at what locals call a bottomless pit because its so deep it will take you three days to reach the bottom where you will die an instant death unless you are able to climb out of course." Garp explained nonchalantly. 'Please tell me he's not going to do what I think he's going to do' Luffy silently cried.

"Now I want you to climb your way out and find your way back to Dawn Island, okay, okay bye." He said dropping poor Luffy into the bottomless pit.

"AAAaaahhhhh, Heeeeeeellllllllppppppppppp!" He screamed until his voice quickly disappeared into the pit.

(MDB)

In the streets of Konoha a little seven year old girl was running for her life while she was being chased by a mob of angry shinobi through the darkness of the night.

"Get that Demon!" Yelled a drunk ninja.

"Yeah make her pay for what she's done." Yelled another.

'Why why are they chasing me? What did I do?' Thought the girl as she continued to run on weak wobbly legs. She just recently woke up from a beating she got in the afternoon now they're going to give her another one. She squeezed her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to disappear. 'Why why why' she thought when she tripped skidding her knee on the dirt immediately getting surrounded by the shinobi and then the beating commenced. She was stabbed and cut blood drenching his torn up clothes skin turning black and blue.

MDB

"Oi Captain we've arrived in East blue and we've spotted an Island up a head what are your orders." A pirate informed.

"Prepare to dock, I smell an adventure." The red headed captain replied with a smile.

"Aye captain!" The man yelled while storming off to follow orders.

When they landed the pirates went off to explore.

"Shanks why'd you want to come to the East blue for an adventure. It's one of the weakest seas." A man with a chicken leg in his hand inquired.

"I just thought a little vacation before returning to the new world would be nice. Besides I heard that one of the secret entrances to one of the 5 great elemental nations is around here." The Captain Shanks answered.

"That's right there is one in each of the 4 blues and one in the grand line, I believe the one in the East blue leads to the Land of Fire." Ben the 1st mate added.

"Yeah I remember hearing about that I also heard that their military forces are called ninja. It'd be cool to actually see them fight." The sharpshooter Yasopp informed.

"Yeah but good luck with that even the rouge ninjas don't leave the elemental nations we may never get to see them. Besides that I heard that each ninja village holds at least one of the 9 ancient bijuu and to control their power they seal them into people, its still not confirmed but the world government still fears them because ninjas have some formidable powers. Even the people with devil fruits fail to compare. That's also why the world government has no control over them. It'd be funny to see how they would react if one actually became a pirate." Shanks added laughing.

"They can't be that strong right?"

"Yeah they are I heard they become an official ninja at age twelve and at that age they can win against..." He stopped to be in thought "well for sure they can defeat all the east blue pirates at least anyways." Ben informed.

"Amazing at age twelve!" Yasopp exclaimed in awe.

"Aaahhhhhh! Guh!" Came a loud scream the four pirates instantly went to find the source only to arrive at a deep trench.

"Wow I can't even see the bottom, how far do you think it goes?" inquired Shanks.

"Who knows." Lucky Roux replied.

"Hey do you think someone fell in here?" Yasopp asked remembering the scream.

"Hey check that out, someone's climbing their way up." Ben said pointing down the trench when every one turned their gaze in that direction sure enough their eyes landed on a little boy with bleeding hands and feet, all with dirty and tattered clothes and messy black hair. Just one look at this boy and you can see that he could collapse at any second. When the boy was nearly at the top he was about to fall off when Shanks grabbed his wrist a small whimper escaped his lips clearly heard by the four pirates, and he was finally pulled out to safety.

"Hey are you alright?" Shanks asked laying the kid down gently on in his arms. Just looking at the kids body you could tell that he carried a lot of injures, he had some serious cuts and wounds most likely received from a vicious animal he also looks like he has a broken leg.

"Who are you?" his voice was weak almost like a whisper. 'Urg I feel so week I can't even move my fingers any more.' Luffy thought.

"I'm Akagami Shanks, you?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. Thank you for helping me." He said his voice dry and raspy his eyes fighting to stay open.

"No problem, are you okay with me taking you to my ships doctor?"

"Your ship? Are you a pirate?" He asked some life coming back to his eyes.

"Yeah you scared" Shanks smiled seeing the kids excitement.

"No not really, and thanks for helping me again." Luffy weakly thanked as Shanks picked him up gently letting out a few whimpers when Shanks got up.

"Now why were you in that trench anyway." Shanks asked and Luffy visibly paled his tiny hand clutched the red heads shirt and started trembling.

"My my grandpa, said it would help me become a great marine, so he threw me in the trench." He answered.

"He did what!" Three of the pirate yelled.

"Wait Marine? Do you want to become a marine?" Ben asked.

"No! But that doesn't mean he's going to stop forcing his crazy ideas of training on to me! I swear, I can't believe I'm not dead yet. Dropping me into and endless pit crazy jerk." Luffy rambled then broke out into a cough from his dry throat.

"Endless pit?!"

"Hey kid whose your Grandfather?" Ben asked.

"Monkey D. Garp." Luffy answer receiving shocked looks which then turned into looks of sympathy.

"I see… I'm sorry." Shanks said much to his surprise Luffy started laughing.

"But that's really strange I wasn't aware Garp even had kids." Yasoup wondered aloud.

"Yeah who's his kid" Shanks asked.

"Monkey D. Dragon." He answered but after seeing their shocked reactions he added, "Opps I wasn't supposed to tell you that, forget it." And the four sweet dropped.

'This kid better be more careful in the future anyone else would have killed him on the spot or worse considering how cute and vulnerable he looks right now.' They thought.

"So Luffy you live on this island?" Shanks asked.

"No this islands deserted. When my grandpa comes back from navy HQ he'd either dump me on a deserted island tell me to survive and then find my way back, or he does...*gulp*something else." Luffy explained making the pirates both curious yet fearful.

"Something else?" Lucky Roux asked. Luffy paled at thought of explaining.

"Yeah like 1 week ago he dumped me in that trench, and when I was 4 he tied me up to a bunch of balloons and told me to try to survive up there for as long as I could. Stuff like that." Again getting shocked and horrified expressions suddenly Luffy got a pained look on his face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shanks asked concern in his voice.

"My body...this thing...its still draining my ...I'm losing all my strength." He answered before passing put.

"That's sea stone!" Yasopp said.

"What this kid ate a devil fruit? How'd he manage to find one in east blue?" Lucky Roux asked to no one in particular.

"What ever the case Grap is crazy making him climb out of that ravine with no strength at all." Ben added.

"Yeah but he still managed to do it." Shanks said an impressed smile on his face. 'This kid is going to be big in the future.'

(MDB)

Along the streets of Konoha walked a older man with long spiky white hair, he is known across the elemental nations as Jiraya the toad sage one of the three legendary Sannien.

"Nothing beats the pretty ladies of Konoha, this will be perfect research of my next book." He said walking down the lit up streets. Really he was there looking for a certain little blonde kid who one of his old comrades said has mastered all the medical, and tai jutsu she knows and is ready for some more nin jutsu training. Which of course is where Jiraya comes in. He was just leaving the Hokage's office after getting permission to take said blonde away that is until he smelt blood on the wind. Getting a bad feeling about this he quickened his pace following the sent to a dark alley. His eyes widened at the sight as his gaze met with the body a young girl stripped and drenched in her own blood. Her once blonde hair now stained red and her sun kissed skin hidden under crimson liquid.

"No!" He said his voice just barely above a whisper.

"Naruko! Naruko! Hey you okay come on say something!" He pleaded rushing over to her side and checking her pulse. He looked her body over and noticed the wounds she received are already beginning to heal and her heart was still beating and getting faster by the minute. After realizing she was going to be alright he calmed down and took off his vest and tried to wrap it around her as best he could before picking her up and body flicking his way to an empty area on the outskirts of the village. Biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood he preformed a summoning jutsu bringing forth an arch way which disappeared as soon as her walked through it.

(MDB)

The walk back to the Red Force had been a long one because every time they turned around their would be some kind of huge ass wild animal looking at the four pirates like they were lunch. Sure they weren't much of a threat considering the captain was one of the four Emperor's of the New World but, even they can get annoyed after awhile especially when they have a kid in there hands who is in desperate need for medical attention. That's when right before their eyes an arch way just appeared and then disappeared with the appearance of a man with a strong build and a head of long white hair. All that was going through the pirates minds was 'No Way!'

"Hey guys you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a doctor, and a bath, and some clothes, and probably some food would you?" The man asked.

"Hey you're a ninja aren't you?" Shanks asked.

"Yeah, I am known far and wide in the Elemental Nations as one of the legendary sanien, the toad sage Jiraya, but guess that's pretty obvious with this head band, who are you?"

"Akagami Shanks, captain of the Red Haired Pirates. Join my crew." He answered with a smile.

"Hahahaha a ninja become a pirate never heard of that before, sure why not, it'll be fun to scare the hell out of the marines and the world government." He answered as they began walking again Jiraya following the pirates towards their ship.

"Alright we got a ninja on our crew." Shanks cheered.

"Wait a minute Akagami Shanks, aren't you one of the four Emperor's what are you doing in the East Blue." He asked.

"Well I could say the same about you, I thought ninja's never left the Elemental Nations." Shanks countered.

"Actually a lot of us leave it's a nice break from the life of a ninja, plus some of our missions require us to come out here. We just don't make much of a scene because the world government really doesn't like the people from the Elemental Nations, ninja's and civilians alike." Jiraya replied.

"Oh why's that?"

"Well for one they fear our power, they also fear us because we know what happened during what you call the void century. That is why we sealed of the five great shinobi nations, so that the world government wouldn't be able to find us."

"Interesting, well I can understand why they'd want to kill anyone who knows and can read the Poneglyphs, what the world government did during that time is unforgivable." Shanks replied.

"You know about it?" the toad sage asked.

"Yeah." He said looking over at his latest recruit. "Hey looks like you found an injured kid too."

"Huh?" he said looking at his new captain and finally noticing the boy in his arms.

"Geeze how'd yours get injured he looks like he was attack by vicious animals and hadn't slept in weeks." Jiraya asked.

"Wow good guess, well his Grandpa thought he would get stronger if he threw him into a bottomless pit." Shanks explained.

"Oh, I see well looks like he survived." Jiraya responded like what he just heard was normal.

"Wow I wonder what ninja's in training do for training if that didn't unnerve you." Shanks mused.

"Oh right I forgot that kid wasn't a ninja." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Right…anyway what happened to her, she looks like she's been bathed in blood." Shanks wondered as his gaze drifted to the half naked little girl in the ninjas arms. Jiraya gritted his teeth in anger before answering.

"She was attacked by, what looks like shinobi from our village." He answered.

"What!? Why?" He asked eyes widening.

"For reasons beyond her control, I can explain when we're alone after all it's a village secret. Well she probably didn't fight back too afraid that if she did she'd be proving those bastards right." He said.

When they finally arrived at the ship they quickly boarded and the kids were placed in the most comfortable bed on the ship, after getting washed of all the blood that covered their bodies and injures tended to that is.

Now the Captain, the Ninja, and the Doctor all stood outside the door of the captain's courters.

"So doc, how are they?" The captain asked.

"The boy has a fractured leg, and a few cut's and bruises, he should be fine, but he'll take longer to heal with that damn sea stone collar on, and we have no means of removing it without the key." He explained.

"The girl on the other hand…well she…her wounds they've all disappeared like she wasn't injured in the first place it's weird I haven't seen anything like it, maybe she ate a devil fruit? Well anyways she'll be fine as well." He continued his report after that he was dismissed and left heading to the deck.

The two that were standing in front of the captain's room made their way inside shutting the door behind them.

They walked over to the front of the bed and watched the two kids rest, both wearing one of the crew members shirts that were obviously too big for their little bodies but would have to make do until they could get them some new clothes.

"Dam I wish we could get that collar off." Shanks whispered as he walked over to the boy fingering the object around his neck.

"The collar?" Jiraya asked following him.

"Yeah it's made of seastone it's a strong metal that carries the properties of the sea rendering a devil fruit user useless by draining them of all their strength." Shanks explained.

"I see well I can get it off for him." Jiraya said grabbing hold of collar. He focused his chakra to his hand and then in an instant the collar was crushed breaking off.

"Incredible." Shanks said in awe.

"Thanks." At that moment Luffy let a whimper escape his lips as he awoke from his slumber.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're on my ship do you remember who I am." The red head asked.

"Shanks." With that he bolted up to a sitting position.

"I'm on your ship, I'm on a pirate ship Sugeee!" He said with stars in his eyes the two adults chuckled at his antics. Then they all quieted as the second patient began to stir.

She slowly blinked her eyes open. 'Why is the ground so soft? Aren't I supposed to be in an alley way. Did the old man find me, or maybe!" she quickly jumped out of bed getting in a defensive position as she took in her surroundings.

The red haired captain was impressed with her speed and agility she watch the girl study her surroundings her eyes looked to Luffy, then to him and then quickly to Jiraya where her gaze stayed the longest her eyes widened, face paled, and her body shook with what looked to be fear.

"You're a ninja?" She whispered her voice shaking. Luffy being Luffy chose that moment to let his presence be known he jumped out of bed and walked toward the tense girl.

"Hi my name's Monkey D. Luffy, want to be friends." He smiled as he stuck out his hand waiting for a hand shake. The girl blushed before grabbing it and pulling him behind her.

"Hey my names Uzamaki D. Naruko, stay behind me okay I'll make sure these guys don't hurt you." She said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Are you an Idiot look at where we are, we're in a bedroom, with two old men, look at what you're wearing did you wake up this morning and put that on? These two are obviously perverts." She explained.

"Ah you're right this is kind of what happened that night on my fifth birthday." The boy remembered.

"Huh? This happened to you before as well." The girl asked surprised.

"Yeah these men broke into my house one night and started touching me. I told them I didn't like it but…" He explained and tears started to fill his eyes. The two adults paled but were furious to find out what these two children have gone through in their short lives.

"It's okay Luffy I understand don't worry, I'll tell you what someone told me, 'it wasn't your fault, there is no need to feel ashamed'" she told him with a small sad smile which he returned.

"Thanks, but these guys saved us so I don't think their perverts." Luffy said.

"Oh really?" She said turning her head to face the two men.

"That's right we won't hurt you." Shanks said putting his arms up in the air.

"See, his name is Shanks he's a pirate captain, isn't he cool." Luffy said with stars in his eyes causing the girl to giggle.

"Captain huh? I've heard of pirates before, never thought I would meet one though. Looks like someone took me out of the Hidden leaf village." She said her eyes shifting to meet the ninja's. "Who are you, and why'd you kidnap me, when the Hokage finds out he's going to ring you neck."

"You kidnaped her?" Luffy asked.

"No. Naruko, you got it wrong I asked the Hokage for permission if I could take you out of the village to train you. I heard you mastered all of Tsunade's techniques and thought you might like to learn some nin jutsu, from your fathers old teacher."

"You're J-Jiraya another of the three Legendary Sanien." She asked in awe.

"Yep." He stated with a proud smirk. "I'm glad to see you know me, I'm sure Tsunade's told you about me."

"Yeah that's right, and I was right to you are a pervert. She told me about how you spy on women at the bathhouses." By now Shanks is tearing with his laughter as he watched his new crewmates ego deflate.

"Of course she's told you that." He mumbled. "Well whatever how would you like to be my apprentice?" He asked.

"I accept." She stated.

"Good here I found it in the alleyway when I found you. Figured you'd want it back." He said throwing her a leaf head bead.

"Thanks, Master." She said tying the head band around her head.

"Wait she's a ninja." The red haired pirate asked.

"Yeah." They both said at the same time.

"What! But how old is she?" he asked again.

"Seven she answered."

"Wow they start off at seven."

"No I'm just a genius." She answered.

"It's true there are some kids that graduate the academy early because they've already mastered all the material. Some kids become jounins at age seven and anbu black opps at age twelve." Jiraya explained.

"Yep I'm already a chunin level shinobi." The kid smiled.

"Wow that's so cool that means you're really strong huh?" Shanks said.

"Yeah I guess." She answered.

"Oh that's right Luffy you said you're not from this island right, so which one are you from.

"Dawn Island. I live in Fusha Village." Luffy answered.

"Alright we'll head there right away. Come on lets go to the deck." Shanks said leaving the room with the others following behind him.

"Alright Guys set sail for Dawn Island!" Shanks ordered once out on deck.

"Hey Shanks how are the kids." They're alright except Luffy seems to have a fractured leg.

"Really let me take a look." Naruko asked looking at Luffy.

"Okay but it's not that bad I can handle it." Luffy said while Naruko forced him to sit down on the deck.

She focused chakra in to her hand and a green light emitted from her hands as she placed it on top of Luffy's leg.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm healing it." She answered.

"All the pirates were staring at her in shock while Jiraya watched on impressed.

"Not bad I guess Tsunade really did teach you everything she knows."

"What's going on!" The crew yelled.

"Did she eat a devil fruit?" Another asked.

"Devil Fruit what's that?" She asked, to the pirates surprise Luffy was the one who answered.

"It's a weird mystery fruit, that gives the eater powers, but it takes away their ability to swim making them a hammer in the water. If you see one don't eat it, it tastes bad."

"Really, did you eat one?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, one day when I was four my grandpa came home from Marineford and took me out to the forest for training. He tied me to a bunch of balloon and told me to survive up there for as long as I could. That's when a bunch of birds started popping the balloons, one of them was carrying a strange fruit and since I didn't want to die hungry I ate it. I guess I was lucky it was the gumu gumu no mi because it didn't hurt when I hit the ground." All the pirates were shocked after hearing this; both because his grandpa is very abusive towards him when he was just four, and because of his reasoning for eating a devil fruit.

"Wow I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. I wouldn't want to die hungry." Naruko said breaking the silence making everyone sweatdrop.

"Hey how'd you do that glowing light thing if you didn't eat a devil fruit?" Luffy asked.

"Oh I'm a ninja, what I just used was medical nin jutsu." She explained.

"You're a ninja, how old are you?" Asked one of the pirates clearly not believing a word she was saying.

"Yep, I'm chunin, and I'm seven." She answered with a smile.

"Hmmm you don't look that strong." He responded. At this Shanks and Jiraya started to watch in amusement.

"Well neither do you, what's your point?" She responded.

"Why you little brat…" The man growled.

"Hey I'm not a little brat, old man, are you looking for a fight!" She yelled back.

"Hmm I don't want to hurt a little girl like you." He said looking down on her.

"Oh it's not me you should be worried about, one finger's all I'm going to need to take you down." She said sassily lifting her small dainty index finger. The man started to laugh at this and accepted her challenge he raised his fist and brought it down to the girl who dodged and flicked the mans forehead sending him flying overboard unconscious,

'Oh My God!' Was going through the pirates minds, while Jiraya was laughing his head off and Shanks jaw dropped.

"Wow kid that was just like Tsunade." He said and the kid smiled. Luffy had stars in his eyes as he looked at the girl.

"That was so cool." Luffy said causing Naruko to blush. 'What's with this kid no one my age has ever been this nice to me before."

"Uh um Luffy…" She started getting his attention.

"Yeah."

"Uh what you said before…about me being your friend…were you serious?" She asked her voice soft and her eyes showing fear. Shanks was completely confused about this, 'Why is she acting like she's never had a friend before' he thought.

"Of course, I don't have many friends my self maybe just one actually. Why you don't want to?" He asked sadness in his eyes.

"No. I'd love to but uh well I'm a monster and a demon so..." Trailed of nervously.

"Monster? Demon? Well than I guess we can be monsters and demons together. That's what the others call me to." Luffy said with a smile too big for his face. She smiled giving him a hug making him blush then she backed away apologizing.

'Aw how cute."

"Hey can you teach me how to fight?" Asked Luffy.

"Sure, but why?" She said smiling.

"I going to be the Pirate King so I need to be strong."

"That's sooo cool I'll support you, lets get started." She said.

"Alright!" Luffy says shooting his arms in the air.

The two got into the defensive positions and began to spar just to see what Luffy is made of.

"Alright stop, first we need to work on your aim." She said forming a sign with her hands she said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And formed a clone.

"That is so cool!"

"Thanks, Now I want you to hit my clone with a punch okay." She said walking over behind him and putting her hands on his arms. "And make sure you hold the arms your using to punch like this that way you wont lose your balance when your arm snaps back." She advised close to his ear, but Luffy fought off the blush. After a few minutes he got the hang of it and was able to punch effectively.

"Perfect, nice job, and because of your natural strength you're punches will be really effective in a fight." She complimented. "Now I want you to fight my clone, once you beat her I'll add another one in the mix." She ordered.

"You got it."

(MDB)

After a few hours Luffy's fighting has rapidly improved and it's now time for dinner. The two went to wash up before heading for the mess hall with Shanks and Jiraya.

"So Luffy what's Fusha Village like?" Naruko asked.

"Hmm, well it's quiet and boring, but the party bar is fun." Luffy said.

"You hang out at a Bar?" Shanks asked raising an eyebrow. 'What is Garp doing?' He sighed.

"Yeah my friend Makino runs it." Luffy explained. "She gives me food."

"She seems nice, reminds me of Pops (AN: I forgot how to spell the ramen chefs name.) Sometimes he'd give me free ramen when I finish training."

"Wait but don't you have any friends your own age?" Shanks asked. Luffy bit the bottom of his lip and stopped walking a look of loneliness in his eyes.

"No. they said because my grandpa, and dad are monsters I'm a monster, and with my gumu gumu powers they think I'm a demon." He whispered. Shanks didn't like that look in his eyes Luffy was too young to have felt that kind of pain.

Naruko suddenly grabbed his hand.

"I have a similar problem, I don't really know why but…everyone in my village hates me, they all call me demon, or monster, or or Freak. And they all look at me with those eyes, eyes so cold and filled with hatred, it hurts…" she was saying when she was abruptly interrupted.

"Loneliness hurts more than being tortured, or even killed." Luffy finished both having the same pained expression on their face. The two adults were unnerved by their thoughts. Without thinking Shanks Swopped down and brought Luffy in for a hug, while Jiraya did the same for Naruko.

"Well now you two have friends right? You'll never have to feel alone again." Shanks said the two smiled at him with that the rest of the day played out nicely and they went to sleep. The next day they arrived at Fushia village.

(MDB)

Shanks was instantly greeted by the mayor and Luffy had to step in.

"Hi mayor." Luffy greeted walking up behind shanks with Naruko in tow.

"Luffy you're alive!" He said with relief in his voice.

"Of course I'm alive I'm the future Pirate King."

The mayor sighed, "You're still saying that Garp will kill you for real next time. So what are you doing with these pirates?"

"They saved me and brought me back. Oh but promise you won't tell grandpa!"

"Yeah yeah I promise, so I assume you're going to stay. I'll allow it if you promise not to cause trouble, Luffy can show you round." He said leaving.

"Alright, I'll introduce you to Makino." Luffy said excitedly grabbing Naruko's hand and running off.

"Come on lets follow them. Makino owns the bar anyways." Shanks said.

(MDB)

"Makino!" Luffy yelled as he burst through the door followed by Naruko, Shanks and Jiraya.

"Luffy you're back! Are you okay are you hurt!" Makino asked running towards the boy checking for injuries.

"Not this time, Naruko healed me, she has mystery powers." Luffy explained, well not really but Luffy thought it explained eveything.

"Mystery powers? You mean a devil fruit?" Makino said looking confused.

"No I'm a ninja, and have ability to wield chakra. I'm Naruko by the way, you must be Makino, nice to meet you." Naruko introduced with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you to, Naruko. Ah what do you mean by ninja?" She asked.

"I can use really cool jutsus using my chakra." She answered happily making Jiraya sweat drop.

"Oh I see, you and Luffy seem alike." She said mumbling the last part and turning to the too adults. "Hello I don't think I've seen you to around before."

"Yes I'm shanks, I came by to drop these two off on the island."

"Yeah he's a pirate." Luffy announced causing Shanks to sweat drop.

"Really, well then, welcome. Would you like me to get you some sake?" She asked not affected after finding out the man was a pirate.

"Yes please that would be nice." He answered and the four of them took a seat at the bar.

"Oh and Luffy Garp wanted me to give you this when you got back." Makino said giving Luffy an envelope.

"A letter?" Luffy wondered a loud as he opened up the envelope pulling out a key. "A key?"

"Must be for the seastone collar." Shanks supplied as Luffy looked at the letter and paled.

"What's wrong?" Naruko asked.

"He gave me a list of things to do before he gets back." Luffy sighed.

"Hmm let me see." Naruko said taking the letter. "Huh this doesn't seem to hard." Naruko stated confused.

"Let me see." Shanks said. "Ehh he expects you to be able to do all this." Shanks asked shocked. "Garp, seriously has no idea how to raise a child." He mumbled causing Makino to giggle.

"But what he's doing isn't that hard." Naruko said still confused.

"To you maybe but don't forget you're a ninja he's not, however I believe he can do it after all he carries the will of D, like you." Jiraya explained.

"Yeah I know I can't wait to see what you bring to the table Luffy." Naruko cheered.

"Huh?"

"Eh? How come he doesn't know Master Jiraya?" Naruko asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Well the government keeps the Will of D a secret, they even outlawed reading the ponoeglyphs." He answered.

"They really piss me off." Naruko growled. "I heard what the did to Ohara." She continued.

"Yeah, there is one survivor though, but she's currently being hunted down by the world government, I wish I knew where she was." Jiraya.

"She's also called a demon." Shanks sighed.

"Here you go." Makino said placing plates of food in front of the guests as well as Sake for the two adults.

"Thank you." Shanks and Jiraya said while the kids were scarfing down their food like it would run away.

"Easy now no ones going to steal your food." Jiraya said.

"Never know it's happened before." Naruko replied.

"My food actual got up and walked away before." Luffy added.

"Don't wanna know do I?" Jiraya said.

"But I do. What do you mean?" Shanks asked with a grin.

"I have to hunt my own food most of the time grandpa's orders, but Makino treats me sometimes but we have to keep it a secret." Luffy explained after they finished their food Luffy got off his stool with Naruko.

"Alright let's find you some clothes to wear then we can go to my house so I can get dressed." Luffy suggested.

"Alright, but I don't have any money on me, I can't buy anything." She said.

"Don't worry about it it's on me." Jiraya said getting up with Shanks.

"Really? Thank you."

The four of them walked out of the bar and went in to one of the clothes shops. Naruko started looking around grabbing things off the shelf she thought was cute and walked over to the changing room.

She took off the overly large t-shirt, and slipped on her underwear and a training bar since she was already starting to develop. She then put on a black mini skirt with black thigh high socks, followed by putting on a sleeveless orange zip up hoodie which complemented her bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. After making sure her head band was tied properly she slipped on her black sandals and weapons pouch and holster which she attached to her thigh and back pocket. 'Well it doesn't have the Uzamaki symbol on the back but it'll have to do for now.' She mentally sighed and walked out of the changing room.

"Alright I'm done." She informed walking up to the three males.

"Wow not bad." Shanks complimented.

"Well if she's going to be my student she better have a sense of style unlike Gai." Jiraya rambled.

"You look great." Luffy complimented causing her to blush and give a shy thanks. After Jiraya paid for her clothes the group started making their way over to Luffy's place. Shanks and Jiraya were walking far behind Luffy and Naruko but close enough to still be able to see them in the distance.

"Hey look it's the demon." A kid whispered.

"Oh no come on let's get out of here, before he see's us." Another said.

"Oh hey guys what's up." Luffy called with a wave.

"Great." They grumbled by this point Shanks and Jiraya are within hearing range of the kids.

"This is my friend Naruko." He introduced.

"Hey." Naruko greeted with narrowed eyes.

"New friend, huh if I were you I'd ditch this loser and come hang out with us."

"Yeah, His Grandfathers and monster you beats kids, his father is some kind of criminal, and he survived a 30 foot plunge into the ocean and came out with only a broken arm."

"Add to that he's made out of rubber, he's not human at all just a freak, a demon, he broke my leg before, and gave Jimmy a concussion, and he did this when he was four. He really dangerous." To say Shanks and Jiraya were shocked was an understatement, how could kids be so cruel, Luffy looked about ready to cry, but when one of the kids threw a rock at his head, Naruko had enough. She let out an inhuman growl and her hair shadowed her eyes making her seem dangerous.

"Oi you better watch what you say. Didn't you hear him, I'm his friend." She said raising her to reveal her piercing red eyes and said, " And a friend of a Demon is also a Demon." She said scaring the kids so bad they fainted. She blinked her eyes retuning to normal and looked at Luffy. They both started laughing "They're so weak" Naruko chuckled out. "Yeah, did you see their faces?" Luffy responded the laughter dying down.

"Thank you Naruko." Luffy said with a smile.

**AN: Okay that's it for now I've been wanting to write a Onepiece/Naruto crossover for a while now so I hope you liked it. Please R&R. :)****  
**


End file.
